


I’m not sure how I feel looking at you but I like feeling it.

by UselessSidecharacter



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, I don’t really know how to tag this, Multi, Pining, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Adaine thinks about how she feels about Ayda and Fig
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Ayda Aguefort, Adaine Abernant/Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	I’m not sure how I feel looking at you but I like feeling it.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve had the motivation to write anything and I’m not sure it’s very good, and it’s short but I had the idea and I wanted to it write so... here we are.
> 
> Also I’m bad with titles so it’s probably going to change a few times.

Adaine watched her friends forms, a tangle of limbs wrapped around each other, heads nuzzled against each other. Adaine couldn’t take her eyes off of them, they were just so…

She always found it difficult to finish that sentence when thinking about her best friends, hot? No that felt immediately wrong, she didn’t find people hot, she liked the way people looked but there was no attraction there.

Did she find them beautiful? Yes but that wasn’t entirely right either. That still implied that her… feelings towards them were based on physical appearance when it was more… emotional.

When she looked at them she didn’t feel like Kristen described herself feeling about Tracker sometimes too frequently or how Fig talks about feeling towards Ayda.

She didn’t feel… excited or anything like that; it was more of a feeling of being content, like being with them calmed her, kind of like sitting in a familiar room with a cup of tea, a good book and being sure of no interruptions.

There was obviously some level of yearning but she felt like she could sit in their presence for hours, something she found difficult to do even with her other friends, and she had just done that, the three of them had climbed the low hill behind Mordred Manor and sat by the big tree there. 

Adaine had been worried about being a third wheel but her friends had insisted, for hours they sat, sometimes chatting and laughing, but often interspersed with long stretches of companionable silence, Fig and Ayda had slipped into sleep a while ago, and for what must’ve been about ten minutes Adaine hadn’t noticed, she’d just continued to watch the sunset which had snuck up on them, enchanting her with its hues of gold and orange.

When she noticed her friends asleep she’d felt awkward and tempted to leave or make a loud noise “accidentally” but watching them snooze lightly, illuminated by golden beams of sunlight she decided she could wait a while longer, leaning back against the large trunk of the tree she watched the sun disappear and imagined herself wrapped up with her friends and contentedly sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
